Avoidance
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: They have recently rescued Jack and Will and Elizabeth have called off their wedding, but she is still avoiding Jack. What will he do to solve it? Sparrabeth. AU AWE.


**A/N: Yes...I know...this is the same type of scenario as the last few. I went on a frenzy of these after Dead Man's Chest and now I'm finally posting them on here for your perusal. It's a bit late, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not even Captain Sparrow. cries

* * *

**

"You can't avoid me forever, luv."

Elizabeth jumped and turned from where she had been standing at the rail of _The Black Pearl._ It had been three days since they had returned from Worlds End with Captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved _Pearl _completely intact, the former being just as witty as ever if not slightly haunted and bitter behind the mask of humor. "I wasn't avoiding you." She replied a little too fast. _I forgot the captain always takes the night watch…shit._

He cocked his head curiously. "Then what would you call not talking to me since you kissed me a month ago?"

She sighed tiredly not having the strength to argue with him. The period of insomnia having taken it's toll on her. "All right. I've been avoiding you."

"Aye. You have." He replied, studying her, most likely wondering why she gave in so easily.

She blushed and looked down, avoiding his intense scrutiny, almost certain those intense eyes could read her like a book.

"Any particular reason that the lovely Elizabeth is speechless?" He questioned, moving over next to her and leaning back against the rail nonchalantly, although the tension between them was as thick as honey.

She sighed again and stared at the starry sky. _How do I even begin? _"I don't know."

He looked at her and reached out, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, but letting his fingers linger longer than necessary. "I think you do."

She closed her eyes at his caress, but at his words her eyes shot open and she looked at him. "Oh? Then, if you know so much, why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

He smirked slightly. "It's that insatiable curiosity of yours, darling. You still want to know what it's like and…" He traced his finger across her lips. "And I daresay I'm not averse to the notion." He grinned, noticing the slight shiver.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Captain Sparrow."

His eyes darkened. "Yes ye do."

"I don't want to talk about this." She replied, trying to walk off.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the railing and pinning her in by putting his hands on either side of her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head.

"Don't deny it. We both know that would be a bit of prevarication on your part."

"It wouldn't be a lie." She murmured in a shaky voice, even though she knew it was.

"Would it not? Tell me that you don't feel anything when I do this." He murmured, running his fingers down her arm lightly causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through them both. "Or when I do _this_." He placed fiery open-mouthed kisses on her neck, feeling the shiver course through her. "Or _this_." He murmured, pressing the entire length of his body against her roughly. She let out a sound halfway between a gasp and a whimper at the feel of him. "Look me in the eyes right now…and tell me you don't feel a thing and I'll leave you to William and never say anything else." He said in a husky voice.

She squirmed against him, but this just caused him to growl at the contact of their bodies. "I-I can't." She replied, defeated, but refusing to look him in the eye.

"Exactly. Now. Tell me why you've been avoiding me. Is it Will?"

"Why does it matter if I avoid you or not?"

His stare hardened and he thrust his hips forward to prove his point.

She gasped and shut her eyes to gain composure. She had never been touched there before by anyone but herself. When she finally opened her eyes, he had a wicked grin on his face. "Did ye like that?"

She narrowed her eyes and decided to counter his earlier question instead. "It has occurred to me that until now, I wasn't the only one doing the avoiding in this situation. Why is that, Jack?"

"Don't answer questions with questions. My question first and maybe I'll answer yours after you answer mine, savvy?" He replied, his teeth glinting.

Trying not to let him know that his proximity was affecting her, she decided to answer. "Will and I have been over since the day he saw my lips touch yours, Jack. There will be no wedding."

"Then, why have you avoided me?"

She sighed and looked away, trying to pull out of his trap. "You're not going anywhere until you answer me, darling." He said in that same husky voice, trying to resist his growing want to throw her on the deck and ravish her senseless.

"Fine, but I doubt you'll like it."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how far you could go before you would make me dislike whatever it is."

"I'm afraid."

He frowned. "Afraid?"

She nodded, tears shining in her beautiful eyes.

"Of me?" He asked, sounding mortified.

She looked away. "In a way I guess you could say that."

"Why would you be afraid of me?" He questioned, confused and mildly hurt.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down at his hands and body pressed against her.

"Ah…well…that's no reason to be afraid. I was only teasing, Lizzie. Just merely proving the fact that you have an insatiable lust for me." He replied, giving her that impish grin that made her weak in the knees.

She rolled her eyes, feeling that familiar quaver and not wanting it. "This isn't funny."

The grin went away and the hurt look came back. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, darling." He murmured, pulling away from her and putting his hands behind his back. "Those were not my intentions." He mumbled, staring glumly into the darkness of the sea.

"I'm not afraid of _you _really." She replied, feeling bad and missing his touch. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it slightly.

He looked down at her hand, licking his lips slightly. "Then, what are you afraid of?"

"What's _your_ excuse for avoidance?" She asked, skirting the question warily.

"Just tell me." He growled.

"Jack, don't do this…"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I-I can't…"

"Can't or won't? I assure you, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you in any way, no matter what you do to me."

"It's not that…"

"Then, WHAT IS IT?" He yelled, frustrated. "I _**can't, I won't play these games anymore, Elizabeth!"**_

Tears filled her eyes. "It's not you. It's me. I'm afraid-I'm afraid of myself all right? I care for you far more than you think and I'm afraid to have these feelings for you! For a pirate! Are you happy now, Jack? Is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked, raising her voice slightly and then running away to her cabin before he could answer.

Jack stared after her in shock, his anger long gone. He had never expected something like that. When he approached her, he figured she wouldn't want to deal with him because she was still going to marry Will. He never expected her to admit she had feelings for him. He always thought it would be completely one-sided on his part. A sigh escaped his lips. _I'll never understand her, but she's not going to avoid me again!_

He barged right into her cabin, finding her sitting on her bed, crying into her hands. She felt that she didn't deserve to have feelings for him. The people she had feelings for always seemed to get hurt.

Feeling his warm arms wrap around her made it worse. "Go away, Jack."

"Aw now. That's no way to talk to your captain, luv."

She tried to pull away from him. "I don't care! Just go!"

"Is that really what you want, darling?"

"Yes." She replied in that shaky lie voice, which he recognized immediately.

"Are you positive, dearie? Because I think that you are lying."

"Just get out, you bloody pirate!" She yelled, trying to lash out at him.

He caught her wrists. "Don't do this, luv. I have feelings too, you know."

"GET OUT!" She screamed beginning to fight him.

Keeping her wrists in his hand, he wrenched them above her head as she fell on her back, legs flailing in the air. To keep her from fighting he pinned her to the bed. Surprisingly, her fighting slowed, angry tears shining in her eyes as her body and heart responded to his. He kissed her roughly and then glared in her eyes. She bucked her hips roughly trying to get him off of her, but all she succeeded in doing was crushing herself against him and eliciting a half-angry half-aroused growl from the pirate captain.

"Do you like hurting me? Do you like making me angry? Huh? Do you like for me to be rough with you, is that it?" He asked, thrusting hard against her, gritting his teeth.

She tossed her head back and moaned lewdly at the contact, but still tried to fight him.

Taken off guard by that lusty moan, his grip loosened slightly, which gave Elizabeth the opportunity to get him off of her and she shoved him to the floor, crying again as she moved to the window.

Still angry, Jack jumped to his feet, sending out a string of curses that would have made Barbossa blush. He glared at her back, until he realized she was crying againSighing raggedly, he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, luv. I got a little carried away."

"No need to apologize. I'm the one that should be sorry, Jack. I'm a terrible person and I'm truly sorry…for everything."

"No. You're a pirate…and you're forgiven." He murmured, pressing her close against him, not caring that she could feel how much he wanted her.

She pulled away and faced him. "That's just it, Jack! Everyone has forgiven me, but I don't deserve to be forgiven! Not by Will, not by the crew, not by myself, and most definitely not by you!"

His eyes widened. "And why not?"

"Because I'm nothing but a coward and a liar."

He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "I'm the coward and liar here, darling. You did the right thing. I've never done the right thing, except for that time I saved you from drowning and when I came back to the _Pearl_." He replied. "You, you're amazing, courageous, stubborn as all get out, and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You deserve forgiveness or we wouldn't 'ave given it."

"Oh Jack. Stop lying. You're not making me feel any better."

He sighed. "I wasn't lying."

She looked up at him. "I don't believe you."

He frowned. "Can't you even take a compliment, luv?"

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

His frown deepened. "Am I drunk, she asks? No. Why? Do I look drunk?"

"No…it's just…you haven't given me a real compliment since that night on that island…"

"Ah yes…the night you got me drunk and burned all the rum." His brow furrowed again. "I might forgive you for killin' me, but I'll never forgive you for that."

She laughed despite her tears.

His frown went away. "Well…at least I got a laugh out of you."

She sighed.

His shoulders slumped. "I've tried being kind, violence, seduction, forgiveness, compliments, making you laugh…I'm runnin' out of ideas here, dearie. What can I do to make you happy?"

She smirked. "Seduction? You called that seduction?"

He grinned, flashing his gold teeth. "I had you moaning didn't I?"

She blushed. "Yes…well…I distinctly heard a growl from you…that caught my interest."

His grin widened. "Aye. So you did. Any more of that and I would have been purring for you, darling."

She blushed again, but then she sighed and turned to the window, gazing out into the water.

He put his arms around her again, but this time, instead of resisting him, she leaned into his embrace and placed her hands on his. Surprised at this, he craned his neck to see her face. "I thought you were afraid."

She studied him. "I've already told you. I'm not really afraid of you, just afraid of having feelings for you."

He smiled and squeezed her tightly. "No need to be afraid of that."

"Oh? And why is that?"

He rose up where she couldn't see his face.

"Jack?" She asked leaning her head back against his shoulder and looking at him.

He looked at her, his face filled with mixed emotions.

She frowned. "You're not helping any, you know."

"I guess I'm afraid too, luv." He whispered softly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, afraid? Never!"

He chuckled. "Aye. It's true."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of my feelings for a certain beautiful lass, in whose cabin I am now standing."

"And those feelings would be?"

He grimaced.

"You can't avoid me forever, luv." She murmured, mocking him.

He gave her a rueful smile. "Aye. I realize that."

"Well?" She prodded.

"I-I don't know if I can even tell you, so great is me fear."

She furrowed her brow. "You can tell me anything, come on. I have faith in you."

He grinned slightly and sighed. "Fine. Lizzie…I've never met a more free-spirited beautiful woman as yourself. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and hell even my _**compass**_ has been telling me that I've wanted you for ages. I just fought it for so long, but now I finally see that I can't escape you. If I were to try I would only meet the same ending as Davy Jones-"

She shuddered. "We definitely don't want that."

"Shh…let me finish before I lose my nerve."

"My apologies, Captain." She muttered, making the corner of his mouth twitch.

"There will never be another like you in my eyes. As much as I've tried to ignore it and argued with it in my mind countless times, but the truth remains, I love you." He mumbled, actually blushing himself.

She turned herself around in his arms, eyes widening. "What did you just say?"

"I love you?"

A grin slowly crept across her face. "Well then…my fears just flew out the window. I love you too, Jack darling."

His eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. I love you, Captain Sparrow."

His lips came crashing down onto hers and when they came up for air, he stroked her face with his hand. "I never expected to be this fortunate."

She smirked. "Neither did I."

He grinned again and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"How about we take this to your cabin and you show me that sword of yours?" She questioned.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What sword?"

She smirked and thrust her hips against him suggestively. "What indeed."

"Oh." He murmured and then grinned. "Aye. Perhaps we can improve your lessons on how to use a sword."

☼☼☼☼

Gibbs grinned as he paused outside the captain's door. _I guess Cap'n Jack finally found what he wanted._

"Now…about that sword…" Gibbs eyes widened at Elizabeth's voice thinking that maybe she was about to fight the captain or something, that is until a few minutes later, Jack moaned rather loudly.

"Bloody hell, Lizzie."

A throaty, muffled chuckle and soon after whispered voices.

Gibbs's nostrils flared in disgust, at the unmistakable noises.

"Oh…sickening…" Gibbs muttered beginning to sing to drown it out.

At the end of the song, he heard Elizabeth mutter. "Impressive sword, Captain Sparrow."

The pirate captain let out a loud chuckle. "Aye. Great for plundering."

Gibbs grimaced. "I need a drink."

* * *

**A/N: This one was a bit racy...lol. Hope you liked it. Reviews are nice.**


End file.
